


Scent Memory

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is too exhausted to deny himself. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.24
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 25. Just when I thought that I had hit the wank wall I got hit by another coda wank!

Danny twisted the knob and let himself into the house. He'd brought the key but he wasn’t really surprised that it was unlocked. After all, why would Steve lock up his house? It wasn’t like being framed for murder was a big deal. No need to use security at all.

  
Danny slammed the door shut behind him and had to stop himself from punching it. He was too tired for this. Too tired for all of this. He’d spent the last ten hours banging his head up against an HPD wall and hadn’t managed to get anywhere. Chin had finally told him in no uncertain terms to get lost, all while slipping him a note that said he would contact him with information later.

  
Deciding Chin was probably in a better position to deal with HPD, he had left the station and finally tried to call Rachel. He knew the plane had landed--he checked at the airport--but she wasn’t answering her phone. On the third try, he had finally left a terse message about emergencies and how it would be nice to have a little support, before getting in the car and driving straight to Steve’s.

  
Danny rubbed his hand roughly through his hair and started up the stairs. He had had some vague idea that he could look for clues or something at Steve’s house but now that he was here he realized that he just wanted the familiarity. He was too tired to do anything else and the thought of going back to his bare apartment didn’t have any appeal.

  
He was aiming for the guest room but he paused in the doorway to Steve’s bedroom. The bed was a mess, which was very unusual. Steve had spent half his life in the military and his housekeeping usually reflected that. In fact, Danny had never seen Steve’s bed without military corners...well except _that_ night.

  
Danny tried to push the memory aside but he couldn’t. He was too tired to lock it away in the back of his mind like he had for months. As he stared at Steve’s bed it was like he was looking into the past. He could see Steve lying there, his arm in that cast, naked and breathless.

  
It had happened the night of the hiking accident. Chin and Kono had left the Hilton, leaving Kamekona to give their drunk asses a ride. He had dropped them both at Steve’s and too many beers on his part and beer mixed with pain killers on Steve’s had led to touching, then groping, and before he knew it he was naked. They were naked. Standing there with Steve, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself. He’d wanted to touch and taste and feel everything. And he had.

  
The next morning, by some miracle, he had managed to wake up before Steve. In a wild panic, he had quickly gathered his things and fled. Right before he left he had taken a permanent marker and signed that waitress’s name on Steve’s cast. It  had been a desperate attempt to misdirect Steve, hoping that he wouldn’t remember anything and would explain everything away as a night with Sandrine or whatever the fuck her name had been.

  
He assumed it had worked because Steve never mentioned what happened and so Danny had pushed it aside and focused on Rachel. Rachel was the mother of his child. She was the love of his life. She was safe. And so he had forced himself to forget too. Until now.

  
Danny shook his head, trying to clear the memories. He needed sleep if he was going to figure out how to get that idiot out of jail. He pulled off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers.  He should go to the guest room but he wanted to be here surrounded by everything that was Steve.

  
He lay down on the bed smelling the woodsy scent of Steve’s shampoo on the pillow. He rolled over and hugged it to him, breathing deeply. Under the shampoo he could smell Steve, the real Steve, the way he had smelled that night as Danny had licked down his body and along his cock.

  
Danny felt himself hardening and circled his hips, rubbing his dick against the mattress. He shouldn’t be getting hard in Steve’s bed but he couldn’t fight it. He didn’t want to fight it. He needed sleep and the only way he was going to get it was if he relaxed.

  
He rolled back over onto his back, keeping the pillow pressed against his face, and reached a hand into his boxers to grasp his cock firmly. He pulled it out and began to stroke hard and fast as he thought about the way Steve’s hand had felt. And his mouth. Steve’s mouth had been so hot as he let Danny fuck his throat.

  
Danny groaned and inhaled deeply, reveling in Steve’s scent. His jerks became more erratic as the pleasure started to pool  at the base of his spine and one last twist sent him over the edge, his hips arching off the bed as he came.

  
Once his orgasm passed, he collapsed against the bed and removed the pillow from his face. After he caught his breath he wiped the come off of his chest with the sheet--he’d wash them tomorrow--and decided he could worry about what he’d just done later because he was finally relaxed enough to sleep. Besides, he couldn't afford to panic this time. Steve needed him. 


End file.
